Una vez en Diciembre
by Princess Emi Kitty
Summary: Zelda es la duquesa de Rusia. Tras un incidente, toda su vida cambia. ¿Lograra regresar todo a la normalidad? Pasa y lee esta historia :3 Basada en la pelicula "Anastasia"
1. Crudo invierno

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, aquí con una nueva idea loca XD. Este fic es de mi videojuego favorito "The Legend of Zelda", y basada en una película que me marco desde que era muy pequeña, "Anastasia", me encanto su trama, canciones y todo jejeje. Y además, se me prendió el foco cuando veía esta hermosa película (quien no la haya visto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Jajajaja naaah, es broma XD)**_

_**Se me ocurrió rehacer la película, pero con personajes de Zelda, (y si, tiene uno que otro arreglillo x3 ), pero lo hago porque me gusta muchísimo.**_

_**Bueno, sin más, los dejo con mi fic, que lo iré continuando de a poquito.**_

_**Gracias de antemano n.n.**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**ONCE UPON IN DECEMBER.-**

**Capitulo n°1: "Crudo invierno".-**

La nieve, tan blanca y pura, caía con gracia sobre Rusia. La noche era muy helada, pero nadie parecía notarlo; las calles llenas de gente, niños jugaban con la nieve, parejas iban de la mano y lanzándose mimos, y los carruajes, grandes y elegantes, transitaban por la calle, hacia el imponente Palacio de Catalina.

Dentro de este, muchas personas vestidas de elegante, bailaban al compás de la alegre música. Las mujeres usaban largos vestidos de diversos colores, los hombres con su traje de etiqueta. Entre ellos, una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, que parecían de oro debido a las innumerables luces, de grandes y azules ojos, piel pálida y una muy linda sonrisa en su rostro, con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas, bailaba con el Zar de Rusia, Nohansen. La pequeña al parecer, disfrutaba mucho bailar con su padre, pero disfrutaba de estas fiestas más aun cuando….

-¡Princesa!- la voz de una mujer la hizo voltear.

-¡Impa!- la pequeña princesa se bajó de los brazos de su padre, y corrió hacia la mujer.

La mujer, llamada Impa, era una mujer alta, de cabellos albinos, tomados en un moño, de ojos escarlata, la que la caracterizaba como una sheikah. Cuando la pequeña rubia llego, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo. Hace meses que no veía a la princesa, y se ponía muy feliz de poder reencontrarse con aquella niña.

-¿Cómo has estado? Que hermosa estas.- tomo su pequeña mano y le dio una vuelta, haciendo que su vestido se ondeara.

-¡Gracias, Impa!- la niña estaba muy feliz de verla, no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

Nohansen vio a la mujer y a la niña, sonrió. La princesa Zelda, futura emperatriz de Rusia, decía muchas veces que extrañaba a su tutora Impa. Se acercó a ambas, que estaban abrazadas.

-¿Tuviste buen viaje, Impa?

-Todo perfecto, gracias Majestad.- soltó a la princesa e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Entre las personas, se asomó la carita de un pequeño niño, observando a la pequeña Zelda, bailando y saltando junto a la mujer, en su lindo rostro, había una sonrisa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al verla tan linda y radiante.

-¡LINK! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Tú no puedes salir!- le grito un hombre, mientras jalaba de su brazo.

-Lo-lo siento…- tartamudeo el chico, con algo de miedo.

La fiesta continuaba. Impa y Zelda bailaron por un largo rato y luego se sentaron para descansar. La pequeña aún seguía abrazada a Impa, la quería mucho…era como su segunda mamá.

-Impa…- dijo la niña, llamando la atención de la mujer.

-Dime, querida…- le dirigió una mirada.

-No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo, para siempre…- le dijo Zelda, con un pequeño dejo de tristeza.

-Mi niña…

-No quiero…

Impa sonrió, tomo el rostro de la pequeña Zelda, por el cual corrían lágrimas de tristeza y emoción.

-Pequeña…tú sabes que siempre estaré contigo.- le dijo dulcemente, abrazándola.

-¿Tienes que volver a Francia?- la pequeña aun lloraba.

-Linda…

La mujer se separó y metió una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, saco una pequeña cajita redonda de color turquesa con bordes dorados.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Zelda, mantenía su mirada fija en el pequeño pero llamativo objeto.

-Es un pequeño obsequio…para que nuestra separación sea menos dolorosa…para ambas…- y sonrió.

-¿Para mí? ¿Un alhajero?- la pequeña se sorprendió.

-No es solo un alhajero…

Volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo, para luego sacar un broche con una cadenita, pequeña y decorada a juego con la pequeña cajita.

-Escucha…

Impa introdujo la "llave" en un pequeño agujero y la giró, Zelda no despegaba su vista de la pequeña cajita. Abrió la boca en una expresión de sorpresa, al ver que la cajita se abría y salía una pareja miniatura girando y de música, tenía nada más y nada menos que su nana.

-¡Oh! ¡Es mi canción, Impa!- exclamo Zelda, sorprendida y contenta.

-La podrás oír en las noches antes de ir a dormir…y también…siempre pensaras e mi…- la mujer sheikah le sonrió, mientras dejaba la cajita en las manos de la niña.

Zelda miro con ternura su presente. Comenzó a tararear la canción, se sentía muy feliz, ya que siempre tendría un pedacito de Impa junto a ella.

Impa la miraba, esa niña era como la hija que nunca tuvo, la quería mucho, había cuidado de ella desde que era una bebe recién nacida. Estuvo con ella cuando la Emperatriz de Rusia, la madre de Zelda falleció por una enfermedad terminal, la consoló y dio apoyo. Muchas veces tuvo que ir tras ella cuando se escapaba a la ciudad a jugar, y al final la regañaba…pero a pesar de todo, la amaba con todo su corazón.

-¡Impa, muchas gracias!- agradeció la niña.

-Y eso no es todo…- quito la llave de la cajita, la cual podía llevarse en el cuello como un collar. –Lee esto…- diciendo esto, le dio el broche.

La pequeña princesa acerco el broche a sus cristalinos ojos, tenía una frase tallada en la llavecita en francés. No le complico leerla, estuvo algún tiempo en Francia, así que sabía habar algo en aquel idioma.

"_Juntas en Paris"_

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro blanco, eso quería decir que…nunca se separaría de su Impa.

-¿De verdad? ¡Te amo, Impa!- abrazo fuertemente a la mujer.

El sol se puso y la fiesta continuaba. Zelda seguía bailando con su tutora. La luna brillaba en el cielo como un faro, los copos de nieve habían cesado de caer, dejando un manto de blancura en el suelo. Link, el chico rubio, se escabullo de nuevo de la cocina, viendo a la pequeña princesa girar, saltar y reír.

-"Es…tan bonita…"- pensó el chico de ojos azul oscuro, sin dejar de mirar a la princesa de cabellos dorados.

La niña desvió su mirada, posándose en los ojos de Link. Esta sonrió y lo saludo con la mano. Las mejillas del chico no tardaron en tornarse rojas, y le devolvió el gesto.

-¡Link! ¡Con un demonio, vuelve aquí enseguida!- le grito de nuevo un guardia, esta vez, cargándolo y se lo llevo de ahí.

-¡Suéltame, ya voy!

La alegría del baile se detuvo bruscamente por un rayo. Fue de extrañeza, ya que hace un rato no había signos de tormenta por ningún lado, y además, no hay tormentas eléctricas los días nevados. Todo se quedó en silencio. Gracias a este silencio tan profundo, se escuchaban pasos, calmados pero a la vez, firmes y furiosos. Un hombre de ropas oscuras y extrañas, y una máscara muy rara en forma de camaleón, de ojos saltones y la lengua afuera se adentró en el palacio. Las personas se apartaban, dejándole el paso libre sin rechistar.

-Zelda, quédate detrás de mí…

Impa se puso delante de la pequeña princesa, protegiéndola en caso de cualquier cosa. Aquel hombre, venía acompañado de unas criaturas de color negro, y en lugar de rostro, tenían una especie de mascara aplanada y metálica, con un extraño símbolo tallado en ella.

-¡Zant! ¿Cómo osas regresar al palacio?- el zar se levantó de su silla, encarando al hombre.

Zelda no sabía quién era el, nunca lo había visto, pero al parecer su padre si lo conocía, y no se llevaban bien.

-Ah, mí querido amigo…- hablo Zant, posando una mano en el hombro de Nohansen, la cual fue retirada violentamente por el zar.

-¿Amigo? ¡Tú eres un traidor! ¡Fuera de aquí!- le grito el hombre, furioso.

Las oscuras criaturas se pusieron delante de Zant y por acto reflejo, el zar retrocedió un par de pasos, aterrado de que esas criaturas tan extrañas fuesen a atacar.

-No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente, Nohansen…- dijo Zant, mientras hacia un ademan con la mano y las criaturas volvieron atrás. –Cuídate mucho…y cuida mucho a tu familia…

Diciendo esto, formo una esfera de color rojizo y la arrojo en dirección al candelabro que colgaba sobre Zelda. La cadena que sujeta este, se cortó y el candelabro comenzó a caer rápidamente, pero algo, o más bien, alguien empujo a Zelda y el candelabro se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y a la vez, todo quedo en penumbras.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Zelda! ¿Está bien?- Link estaba sobre Zelda, la había salvado.

-Hm… ¿Link?- la princesa abrió los ojos.

-Uff, gracias a las Diosas…no ha pasado nada…

-Gracias por salvarme, Link…pero, ¿podrías bajarte?- le pregunto, mientras soltaba una risita tímida.

-¿Eh?... ¡AH! ¡Di-discúlpeme! ¡Por favor, discúlpeme!- le rogo el pobre chico, sonrojado, se levantó y ayudo a la princesa a levantarse.

-Je, je… descuida, descuida…

Impa se acercó rápidamente a ambos niños y se agacho para estar a la altura de ambos pequeños.

-¿Están bien los dos?- le pregunto la mujer, preocupada.

-Sí, Impa….todo gracias a Link…

-No fue nada de verdad…- el chico estaba apenado.

-Gracias, Link….muchas gracias.- Impa le agradeció y tomando de la mano a Zelda, se fueron.

El niño se quedó ahí unos segundos más. Luego de reaccionar, se fue, no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Nunca había estado tan cerca de la princesa.

Se sonrojo.

Esa misma noche, todos se fueron a casa, la fiesta no siguió luego de esa amenaza. Impa acompaño a Zelda en su cuarto, estaba muy asustada. Le puso un camisón de color rosa pastel y cepillo sus cortos cabellos rubios.

-Impa…

-¿Si?

-¿Quién era ese hombre? No notaban que papa y el…se odiaban.

La mujer suspiro y se sentó en la cama, al lado de la pequeña princesa. Tomo aire antes de hablar.

-Zant.

-¿Zant?

-Es un hechicero. Fue exiliado por sus hechizos, obviamente relacionadas con la magia negra…muchos dicen que vendió su alma al mismísimo Ganondorf…pero antes, era el confidente de tu padre, el zar de Rusia, pero su corazón se llenó de envidia y odio y… bueno, lanzo maldiciones a la familia real…y por esa razón, fue exiliado. – Impa relato.

-Ya veo… ¿Y por qué volvió?

-Tiene sed de venganza…

Zelda quedo perpleja, sus cristalinos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Impa se dio cuenta de ello y la abrazo, notaba el temor que sentía la pequeña.

-Calma, linda…todo estará bien…

-Impa, tengo miedo…- dijo entre sollozos.

-Mientras yo esté aquí, nada malo te pasara….tranquila.- la tranquilizo la mujer, mientras acariciaba sus hebras doradas.

Pasaron quince noches, Zelda aún vivía con temor; tenia pesadillas de esos horribles monstruos, pero Impa estaba allí para ella, consolándola.

Una noche…

-¡Zelda! ¡Zelda, despierta!- Impa la movió de una manera algo brusca.

Saco un vestido del armario, botas y un abrigo, afuera hacia muchísimo frio. Dejo las prendas a los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué…que paso?- dio un gran bostezo.

-¡Tenemos que irnos aquí!- le grito.

Impa saco muchos vestidos, diferentes prendas que pertenecían a la princesa y las echo sin cuidado en un bolso y maletas, luego los guardias se llevaron algunas maletas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Zelda se puso su abrigo.

-¡LOS MONSTRUOS DE ZANT!

Se escuchaban gritos y estruendos. Impa tomo por la muñeca a Zelda y corrió, evadiendo a las criaturas oscuras.

-¡Mi caja de música!- exclamo Zelda, se soltó y corrió de vuelta a su cuarto.

-¡ZELDA! ¡No vayas!- la siguió. -¡REGRESA!

Link, que también huía junto a los guardias y cocineros, vio a Zelda regresar a su cuarto, corriendo y además, siendo seguida por dos monstruos de Zant.

-¡Princesa! – Link también la siguió, quería protegerla.

Zelda logro llegar a su habitación, y en seguida entro Impa, cerrando la puerta.

-¡Zelda, no corras así!

-Mi…mi caja…de música…- tomo aire y se acercó a su cómoda, abrió el cajón y saco la pequeña cajita.

Link entro a la habitación, apoyándose en la puerta. Afuera había monstruos que estaban forzando la puerta. Los golpes y rasguños en ella se escuchaban claramente.

-¡Link!

-¡Vengan, conozco un atajo! ¡VENGAN!- las guio hasta una pared, la empujo y se abrió una puerta secreta. -¡Rápido, entren!

Impa tomo del brazo a Zelda, e hizo que la caja resbalara de sus manos, rodo un poco en el suelo y se detuvo.

-¡Impa!

-¡Corre, Zelda!

-¡Mi caja de música!

-¡Corran rápido!- Link cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, justo cuando los monstruos entraron a la habitación.

Esas criaturas vieron al chico apoyado en la pared, saco la espada que tenía colgada a un costado y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡VENGAN POR MI!

0-0-0-0-0

Impa y la princesa Zelda corrían por el pasillo, les faltaba aire pero eso era lo que menos importaba, lo importante era huir de allí cuanto antes.

-¡Sigue corriendo, no te detengas!- Impa la alentó.

-Impa…n-no puedo…

-¡SI PUEDES! ¡Hay que alcanzar el tren! ¡Vamos!

Una luz se vía al final del largo túnel, y una ventisca helada las hizo temblar a ambas. La tormenta de nieva había comenzó y se esperaba que empeorara. Habían logrado llegar a las afueras del palacio, Link las había salvado a ambas.

-Todo…gracias…a Link…- dijo la princesa, a la vez que tomaba aire.

-¡SIGAMOS!

Siguieron corriendo, aunque esta vez era más difícil, ya que los pies de ambas se hundían en la gruesa capa de nieve, y de pronto, el suelo se volvió resbaladizo.

Estaban sobre el estanque congelado.

-¡Cuidado, Zelda!

Avanzaron como pudieron. Al pasar por debajo del gran puente de piedra, no se dieron cuenta cuando Zant se lanzó sobre Zelda, tomándola fuertemente por las piernas. La niña soltó un grito de terror.

-¡ZANT! ¡SUELTALA!

-¡SUELTAME! ¡Impa, por favor, ayúdame!

-¡No escaparas de mi niña, eso nunca!- Zant rio de manera maniaca.

Zelda forcejeaba, pero no esperaron que el hielo se debilitara y se agrietara, dejando caer a Zant y parte de las piernas de Zelda. Impa tomo a Zelda por la cintura y la sacó del agua, reanudando su marcha. Zant salió del agua helada, tosiendo.

-¡MALDITA PRINCESA!- grito al viendo, furioso.

0-0-0-0-0

La estación rebalsaba de gente, huyendo despavorida. Impa iba en la cabeza y Zelda la seguida, aun tomando su mano, pero apenas si podía correr a la par de la mujer. Encargados ayudaron a Impa a subir al tren en movimiento, pero Zelda no pudo subir al tren, que poco a poco cogía velocidad.

-¡IMPA!

-¡Zelda, dame la mano! ¡NO TE SUELTES!- alargo más el brazo, tomando la mano de la pequeña.

-¡NO! ¡IMPA!

La velocidad aumento, y Zelda tropezó, cayendo a los rieles del tren. La gente grito, Impa gritaba desesperada. La niña se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza contra la vía, quedando inconsciente.

-¡ZELDA! ¡ZELDAAAAAAAA!- Impa lloraba.

El pequeño cuerpo de Zelda quedo atrás, perdiéndose entre la gente. El tren se alejó y perdió de vista a la princesa.

0-0-0-0-0-0

El día era gris. En todo San Petersburgo se escuchaban llantos y lamentos de gente, al haber perdido su vivienda o sus seres queridos. El zar había muerto esa noche.

Rusia estaba de luto.

Un chico rubio dormía en una cama, tenía la cabeza vendada y múltiples rasguños en su rostro bronceado. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, azules como el mar. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista, se dio cuenta que no estaba en la habitación que usaba en el palacio, más bien era una especie de cabaña. Al intentar incorporarse, una punzada en su cabeza lo hizo detenerse.

-Que bien que despertaste, chico…

Volteo, y vio a un joven pelirrojo y de gafas, no sobrepasa los 20 años, sentado frente a una estufa mientras leía un libro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Miro a su alrededor. El cuarto era pequeño pero acogedor, al lado de la cama había una mesa, y sobre ella una bandeja con algo de pan y una taza vacía. Miro hacia la ventana, esta estaba tapada por tablas de madera.

-Eso no importa…- lleno una tetara con agua y la puso sobre la estufa. –Lo que importa, es que ya estas a salvo. ¿Tu nombre?

-Eh…Link, señor…

-Shad, mucho gusto.- saludo, dándole la mano.

El chico suspiro. Al menos, había salvado a la princesa.

-Es una lástima lo que ocurre allí afuera… ¿verdad?

-Si…al menos…Zelda…la princesa Zelda…está a salvo…

-Link, no…la princesa, está perdida…

-¡¿Qué!?- exclamo el chico, ignorando el punzante dolor en su cabeza.

-Cuando huyo junto a su tutora, se perdió…muchos dicen que Impa, la mujer que cuidaba a la princesa, ya llego a Moscú, sin ella…nadie sabe su paradero.

-Solo espero…que este bien…- miro por una rendija de la ventana.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

0-0-0-0-0-0

El silencio del bosque se vio interrumpido por pasos lentos en la nieve. Una pequeña niña rubia caminaba abrazándose a sí misma, estaba completamente sola. Su vestido estaba completamente empapado, al igual que su abrigo y sus cabellos.

-"No…no se…dónde voy…"- pensó asustada, a la vez que sus dientes castañeaban.

Por una extraña razón, no podía recordar nada. Como había llegado al bosque, donde estuvo anoche, porque tenía un golpe en su cabeza…y por qué usaba un vestido, que parecía muy costoso.

Al parecer, no había nadie cerca, solo árboles que lucían muertos, por la nieve y las tormentas invernales, pero luego…se escuchó un ruido, al instante se escuchó otro, y otro.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

Se acercó al lugar donde venía ese ruido. Una mujer robusta, usando una falda larga, botas y un abrigo de cuero desgastado estaba cortando un árbol a punta de hacha.

-¡OJALA ESTE INVIERNO SE VAYA PRONTO!- gritaba la mujer al viento.

Dio un último golpe y el árbol se inclinó, comenzando a caer. Hizo un ruido seco al llegar al suelo, había caído a unos cuantos centímetros de la niña. Esta, obviamente se había asustado.

-¡Eso es! ¡Tenemos leña para pasar el invierno!...- desvió la mirada y se encontró con la pequeñita, mirándola estupefacta. -¿Hmm?

-Di-discúlpeme…

La robusta mujer se acercó a la chica. Era mucho más alta que la niña, tenía la piel algo morena, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta y dos trenzas delante de sus orejas, que se balanceaban con el viento y cuando movía la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres, niña? Nunca te he visto por aquí…- se puso a la altura de la pequeña, analizándola. No parecía una campesina.

-Yo…no…no lo recuerdo…

_**Continuara…**_

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?

Si les ha gustado, déjenme un review :D

No sean malos, no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo fanfics :cc

Espero poder continuarlo pronto, (esta semana tengo exámenes y proyectos TT_TT)

Cuidense :3


	2. Una vez en Diciembre

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Yo estoy bien XD nada de exámenes por ahora…jejejeje**_

_**Aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo **__** ojala les guste n.n**_

_**Muy bien, ¡empecemos!**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**ONCE UPON IN DECEMBER**

**Capítulo 2: ''Una vez en diciembre"**

Han pasado diez largos y crudos inviernos, completamente blancos. Mucha gente en San Petersburgo ya olvidaba aquella terrible noche, aunque había algunas que tenían una enorme cicatriz, por la pérdida de un ser querido o sus viviendas.

El Palacio de Catalina, era un castillo fantasma, lleno de polvo y telarañas. Personas entraron a este y se llevaron todas las cosas de valor; joyas, ropa, pinturas, jarrones y algunas cosas mas. En el pueblo se había formado una especie de mercado, vendiendo las cosas sacadas del Palacio a precios baratos.

-¡Lleven este cuadro de la Familia Real!

-¡Muy barata la ropa de lino, piel y seda!

-¡No hallaran cosas baratas y hermosas en toda Rusia!

Dos hombres caminaban por el mercadillo. Uno de cabello rojo, cerca de los 30 y otro un poco más bajito de cabello color rubio oscuro, de unos 18 o 19 años. El pelirrojo caminaba a la cabeza, mientras frotaba sus manos y las soplaba, las tenía muy heladas. Mientras, el chico rubio, miraba cada cosa, pero le llamo la atención algo muy peculiar: una pequeña cajita redonda de color turquesa, con bordes dorados.

-¡Joyas del palacio!

-Disculpe…-el joven llamo la atención de la mujer de mediana edad, dueña del local.

-Dígame, jovencito. ¿Le interesa alguna cosa?

-Ese alhajero…

-¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Se ve que es muy valioso, pero por alguna razón no se puede abrir!

-Me lo llevo… ¿Cuánto seria?- reviso el bolsillo de su grueso abrigo verde oliva.

-Hmmm…normalmente está a 50 rupias, pero para ti…te la dejo en 20.

-Gracias.- y le paso una rupia de color rojo.

Una vez le fue entregado el alhajero, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo de cuero desgastado. Aquí no pasó nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡TETRA!

-Hmm…

-¡TETRA!

El rubio y desordenado flequillo de la chica cubría sus ojos, que perezosamente los abrió. La luz del día entro por la ventana, acariciando su pálida tez, restregando sus ojos, se levantó de su cama improvisada, y soltó un largo y perezoso bostezo.

-¡TETRA! ¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE, NIÑA!

-¡Ya voy, señora Telma!

La chica se quitó su camisón de color crema, remendado. Se puso un vestido algo desgastado y rasgado en la falda, medias oscuras y unos botines de cuero ya muy viejos.

Bajo la escalera del edificio, mientras sujetaba su largo cabello en una coleta alta.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- saludo Tetra animosamente, mientras hacia un gesto de saludo con la mano.

-¡Buenos días, Tetra!- saludaron los niños al unísono.

El lugar en el que estaban, era una especie de comedor. La habitación era bastante grande, pero había agujeros en la estructura, haciendo que la nieve y el frio entraran, la mesa larga, rodeada de pequeños niños, algunos pecosos, otros con el cabello largo y desarreglado, estaba cubierta por un mantel ocre y sobre esta, había algo de pan y tazas vacías. La muchacha se acercó a la pequeña chimenea, sacando una tetera de metal bastante grande con agua hirviendo.

-Con cuidado, no vayan a quemarse.- dijo mientras echaba té caliente en cada una de las tazas.

-Vaya, al fin te despiertas.

La mujer, alta y robusta se hizo presente en el lugar. Cargaba bajo el brazo unos trozos grandes de leña. La arrojo al suelo y se quitó su enorme abrigo, colgándolo al lado del calor de la estufa.

-Buenos días, señora Telma…

-Si, si, si…mejor termina rápido, ya sabes muy bien que dia es hoy.

-Ya se…- dijo con la boca llena de pan.

-Muy bien.- subió la escalera y se escuchó un fuerte portazo.

Tetra término de comer su liviano desayuno, se despidió de cada uno de los pequeños, deseándoles lo mejor. Hoy era el día en que Tetra se volvía mayor de edad, por lo que tenía que dejar el orfanato, así eran las reglas de la señora Telma, una mujer que había sido generosa en cuidar a los niños pero su corazón era tan frio como la misma nieve y duro como una roca.

Telma bajo las escaleras y le arrojo prendas; un abrigo grande, de la talla de Telma, un par de guantes de lana sin dedos, un sombrero azul marino y una larga bufanda purpura.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer.- dijo fríamente, mientras servía mas te a los pequeños.

-Gracias…- se puso el enorme abrigo, el sombrero y los guantes.

-Muy bien, ¡saliendo de aquí!

-¡Adiós, niños!

La mujer abrió la puerta y salió primero, seguida de la chica rubia. La tormenta de nieve había cesado anoche, dejando paso a una lenta nevada. Los árboles, el suelo, las rocas, todo estaba cubierto por el manto blanquísimo.

-Ten.- le dijo una pequeña bolsa de rupias. –Te ayudara a sobrevivir por un tiempo.

La chica la tomo y se la guardo en un bolsillo del enorme abrigo, que sin duda calentaba bien aunque estuviera gastado y viejo.

-Hable con el pescador y te dara trabajo allí. Solo debes seguir derecho por aquel camino, llega hasta la desviación…y a la izquierda.

-¡Adiós! ¡Cuídense mucho!

Telma frunció el ceño, viendo a la chica con su mano en alto. En las ventanas del viejo edificio, estaban asomadas las caritas de los pequeños niños, habitantes del orfanato.

-¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!?

-…si, señora, Telma.

Refunfuño y agarro a la chica por la bufanda, jalándola hasta llegar a la reja del orfanato.

-De verdad, no has sido más que una piedra en el zapato para mí desde que llegaste. Te crees todo una princesa, cuando no eres más que una inútil campesina huérfana.

La muchacha dio una vuelta, sacándose la bufanda que ya empezaba a asfixiarla. Suspiro, esas palabras le dolían, ya que sabía que la habían abandonado en el bosque, o eso creía ella, poco recordaba de su pasado.

Solo recordaba el sonido de un tren, y todo negro.

-Durante los últimos diez años, repito, diez años, te he criado, te he vestido…

-…te he mantenido en mi casa, te he dado de comer y, ¿asi es como me lo agradeces?- completo la oración, con un pequeño dejo de burla.

Esa oración de la ha dicho muchas, muchas, muchas veces, por los últimos diez años.

Telma la miro, obviamente enfadada, mientras abria el candado de la reja, imponente y oxidada. Luego se acercó a ella.

-Es increíble…no recuerdas de dónde vienes, quien eres ni nada de tu vida pasada…y recuerdas esta estúpida frase.

-Pff…

Del cuello de la chica colgaba una cadena dorada y un pequeño dije, que parecía hecho en oro. Telma sonrió de manera burlesca, y tomo entre sus manos la joya. La examino y vio que en esta, había una frase en francés tallada en ella.

-"Juntas en Paris"…- leyó, luego soltó una carcajada sarcástica. –Aww, que tierno…. ¿quieres ir a Francia a buscar a tu familia, eh?- nuevamente soltó una carcajada. –Que ingenua eres, Tetra… ¡Vuelve a la realidad, mujer!

La chica salió del perímetro del orfanato. Encaro a la mujer por última vez.

-¡Agradécelo, Tetra! ¡Más te vale!

Le arrojo la bufanda en la cara. La chica rubia la agarro y la miro con una sonrisa fingida. Telma dio un fuerte golpe a la reja y se cerró, mientras se reía de una manera que hacía que Tetra sintiera ganas de ir y hacer que se trague sus risas.

-¡JUNTAS EN PARIS!- grito, burlándose.

La muchacha miro el camino, cubierto por nieve. Dio un profundo respiro y lo siguió, era la primera vez que se las valía por si sola. Anduvo caminando como por media hora, mientras soplaba sus dedos, tratando de calentarlos.

A lo lejos vio un cartelito de madera, que apuntaba a dos direcciones, Izquierda: pescadería, derecha: San Petersburgo, la inmensa ciudad de Rusia.

-''Agradécelo, Tetra. Más te vale"- imito a la mujer, con vos ronca. -¡VAYA QUE LO AGRADEZCO! Pero salir de aquí…- suspiro, se sentía abandonada.

¿Sera bueno ir a la pescadería? Es decir, allí no encontraría a su familia. Jugueteo con el pequeño amuleto que jugaba de su cuello.

Paris…

-Izquierda… ¡ja! Ya sé que me espera allá…ser siempre Tetra, la inútil huérfana…

Luego pensó. A la derecha, estaba San Petersburgo, y más allá, muchos kilómetros más allá… estaba Francia. Suspiro, soltando la joya.

-¡NO! Que locura… ¿Qué haría yo, sola, en Paris?

Se sentó en la nieve, abrazando sus rodillas. No sabía qué hacer.

-¡Envíen una señal!... ¡Un indicio!... ¡LO QUE SEA!

Y de pronto, de la nieve, sale un pequeño cachorrito de orejas largas, gris y de ojitos azules. Con su hocico agarro la bufanda de la chica.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye, dame eso! ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar!- le dijo, mientras trataba de agarrar su bufanda. -¿No ves que espero una señal?

Pero el cachorrito la ignoro y quiso seguir jugando. La muchacha lo miraba de reojo y soltó una pequeña carcajada, debía admitir que ese perrito le parecía muy tierno. Se levantó y agarro la bufanda, pero el cachorro aun la tenía firmemente sujeta con sus dientes.

-¡Dámela! ¡Quieto! ¡NOO!

El perrito corrió en círculos, alrededor de las piernas de Tetra, haciendo que la bufanda se enredara.

¡PAM!

La rubia cayó sobre la nieve boca abajo. Sintió la nieve helada en sus mejillas, y levanto la cabeza, viendo que el travieso perrito corría en dirección hacia San Petersburgo. Suspiro hastiada, y se levantó, quitándose algo de nieve helada de la ropa.

-Genial…tú quieres que vaya a San Petersburgo…

Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa… ¿Y si esa era la señal que estuvo esperando?

-De acuerdo…- cargo al cachorrito. -¿Qué haces aquí? En un lugar tan solitario, y además, con mucho frio… ¿No tienes familia?

-¡Woof!

-Si…yo tampoco tengo familia. ¿Sabes? No pienso dejarte solito aquí…te pondré un nombre. Hmmm… - pensó. -¿Te gusta Niko?

-¡Woof! ¡Woof!

Acaricio la pequeña cabeza del perro. Al menos tenía una compañía ahora. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Seguía esa "señal" o seguía las órdenes de una solterona solitaria?

Tenía que ser valiente.

Dejo a Niko en la nieve y se puso la bufanda al cuello, ya que comenzó a correr una helada ventisca…y que irónicamente venía desde la derecha. Sin mirar atrás, fue en esa dirección, seguida del cachorrito.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, Link?

El hombre pelirrojo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Link estaba echado sobre un sofá, se veía costoso pero viejo. En sus manos tenía el pequeño alhajero que compro en el bazar, que lo tuvo ensimismado durante casi una hora.

-Link…

-Shad…este era de la princesa…

-¿De verdad?

-Si…el día del ataque, fue a buscarlo a su habitación. De verdad es de ella, lo recuerdo muy bien.- dijo, mientras se levantaba del viejo sofá y se lo enseñaba.

Shad lo examino bien. Faltaba una pieza de la decoración, y no se podía abrir. Entonces no era un alhajero.

-No lo sé, Link… puede que sí, puede que no…- se lo devolvió y se acercó a una mesa, donde tenía una taza de té y un libro abierto.

El joven volvió a sentarse en el sofá y guardo la cajita en uno de sus bolsillos de su abrigo. No sabia nada de la princesa desde hace diez años, ningún rastro.

-¿Supiste la noticia, Link?- de nuevo, Shad lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué noticia?

-Impa, la única sobreviviente dio una recompensa de diez millones de rupias al que encontrara a la princesa.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? Que mucha gente está buscando jovencitas rubias y de ojos claros que puedan interpretar a la princesa. Es gente que fue servidora del Zar o que lo conocían muy bien, y no solo en Rusia, también en Alemania, Polonia, Italia, Francia, e incluso de otros continentes.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO!... No pueden…- apretó fuertemente sus puños. -¡Zelda está perdida allá afuera! ¡Si encuentran una Zelda falsa, se olvidaran de la verdadera Zelda!

-También me enfada la situación, Link. Gracias a las Diosas que el Zar no está aquí…para presenciar este acto de bajeza…

El chico rubio echo la cabeza hacia atrás y puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos. Todo estaba color de hormiga; la crisis económica que estaba viviendo Rusia, la desaparición de la princesa…y ahora esto.

¿Qué seguía?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sus pies se hundían en la espesa capa de nieve, sus dedos estaban azules de frio, sobre sus hombros y sombrero había muchos copos de nieve acumulada. Al menos no se sentía tan sola, ya que Niko iba a su lado.

-¿No tienes frio?

-¡Woof!

-Hace frio…y pronto va a oscurecer…- soplo sus dedos, tratando de darse calor. –Ojala llegue-

No pudo terminar, ya que delante de ella, se presenciaba un hermoso espectáculo: San Petersburgo iluminada. La muchacha se quedó pasmada, con la boca abierta en expresión de sorpresa. Niko ladro, sabiendo que Tetra estaba emocionada.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Hemos llegado! ¡Hemos llegado!- celebro, dando pequeños saltos.

-¡Woof! ¡Woof!- Niko también dio saltos junto a Tetra.

-¡Sigamos adelante!

Cargo a Niko, y siguió caminando. El cielo estaba nublado, y hacia el horizonte se notaban colores rojizos, rosas y anaranjados, dando la bienvenida al atardecer.

En la ciudad, había algunas tiendas abiertas, la gente iba de acá para allá, ignorando la hora. La muchacha trataba de hablar con las personas, pero estas pasaban, pendientes de sí mismos. Camino un poco más y se acercó a una especie de parque, donde habían algunas bancas y en el centro, una estatua de metal de un hombre sobre un caballo.

La estatua le llamo la atención, se fijó en todos los detalles. Sus ojos pasearon por la estatua hasta posarse en la placa de plata que tenía el pedestal en la que estaba la estatua.

_**Zar Nohansen II**_

_**1894 – 1917**_

-Qué extraño…es como si yo…- abrió más los ojos en forma de sorpresa. –Nah, no debe ser nada…

Se acercó a una de las bancas, le quito un poco de nieve con las manos y se sentó. La madera de la banca estaba húmeda y fría, pero Tetra estaba muy cansada, había caminado por horas.

Unos niños se acercaron y jugaron con Niko a pasarse una pequeña pelota de tela. La muchacha sonrió al verlos tan divertidos, pero también noto una cosa: la gente se murmuraba cosas. No lograba escuchar, pero se dio cuenta ya que estaban con la mirada abajo, en grupo y susurraban. No actuaban como ciudadanos normales.

-Mejor me doy prisa…

Al lado suyo se sentó una anciana, cubierta por un chal de lana y sus manos con guantes de cuero. Tetra con uno de sus dedos le toco el hombro, llamando la atención de la mujer.

-Disculpe…

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?

-¿Sa-sabe dónde puedo…encontrar algún lugar…donde vendan boletos de tren?- pregunto mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Por su puesto…ve por esa calle, sigue por dos calles más y ahí encontraras la estación de trenes. Ahí también podrás comprar el boleto.

-¡Muchas gracias!- cargo a Niko y siguió las indicaciones de la mujer.

La estación no estaba muy llena, había una pequeña fila de personas con maletas y abrigos. Supuso que ahí seria donde vendían los boletos.

Mientras hacia la fila…

-¡No me sueltes la mano!

Miro para todos lados, una niña se había alejado de su madre. Pero, por una extraña razón sintió que ese grito fue dirigido hacia ella. Quedo pasmada hasta que le toco su turno.

-¿Señorita?- le hablo un hombre grande y robusto, con algo de barba y con traje rojo.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Este… quiero comprar un boleto a Paris.

-Muy bien, deme su visa de viaje.- le pidió el hombre.

-¿Visa? ¿Cuál visa?

-¡No podrá salir si no tiene visa! ¡El siguiente!- gruño el hombre, mientras atendía a un hombre con sus hijos.

Tetra salió de la fila y suspiro. Acaricio la cabeza de Niko, mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Disculpe, jovencita…

La muchacha viro y detrás de ella, estaba parada la anciana que vio en el parque. La mujer le hizo un ademan con la mano a la chica para que se levantara. La rubia titubeo un poco y obedeció.

-Se me olvido decirte que necesitas visa para poder salir del país.

-Hm…y ahora me lo dice…

-De verdad lo siento. Es mejor que te vayas a casa antes de que oscurezca, es muy peligroso para una joven como tú estar a oscuras.- y diciendo esto, la mujer se dio media vuelta y se fue.

La chica rubia vio que tenía razón, el cielo ya estaba bastante oscuro, algunas farolas se prendían poco a poco, irradiando una luz plateada, aun habían niños jugando, que pronto fueron llamados por sus madres para que fueran a cenar.

Tetra cargo a Niko y siguió su camino. Temblaba sin querer, su estómago rugía por algo de comida, y lo peor, pronto empezaría a nevar.

Paso por al lado de una reja negra y oxidada, no se había dado cuenta que…

-¿¡U-UN PALACIO!?

Precisamente estaba frente al antiguo palacio, como escucho que murmuraban algunas personas. Se acercó a la entrada de la reja y la abrió. El castillo estaba en un deplorable estado, las entradas y puertas estaban tapadas por tablas, moho habían en las blancas murallas y el jardín parecía muerto.

-Niko…este lugar es muy lúgubre…- quería irse, pero por alguna razón, no le parecía tan mal del todo.

Se quedó contemplando el jardín, había una estatua hecha añicos. De pronto, vio a una niña correteando y jugando, mientras era seguida por un hombre. Ambos reian.

-¡Esperen!

Pero se dio cuenta de que solo se estaba imaginando cosas.

-Niko, vamo- ¿Niko?

El pequeño cachorrito se había metido por una de las rendijas de las tablas, ladraba y había eco dentro de la estructura. Tetra corrió hasta la entrada y miro hacia adentro. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo.

-¡Niko! ¡Niko, ven acá! ¡Ven acá! ¡AHHHHHH!

Al apoyarse en la madera, esa cedió y Tetra cayó de espaldas junto a un montón de escombros. Al menos ahora podría pasar. Se levantó del suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

-Cielos…

Al mirar por la ya abierta entrada, vio un enorme salón con vitrales de diversos colores, las alfombras estaban polvorientas, algunos muebles olvidados.

-Wow…

Subió por unas escaleras, cubiertas por una alfombra roja, había grandes cuadros al subir por estas, donde había una hermosa niña de brillante mirada azul y corto cabello rubio, de pie junto a un hombre alto, robusto, con una banda azul cruzándole el pecho.

No pudo más con la curiosidad y se acercó a una de las mesas, cubierta por un delicado lienzo ya desgastado y lleno de polvo, encima un candelabro con tres brazos y velas a medio gastar, platos de plata, y un jarrón con extrañas figuras.

-Niko…este lugar…yo…yo he estado aquí…

Tomo el plato y lo soplo, quitándole algo de polvo. Se quedó admirándolo y en su reflejo vio a una niña bailando junto a un hombre. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, quitando esas ideas mientras dejaba el plato sobre la mesa.

-Este lugar…es como si viniera de un sueño…

_**Esta vez puedo ver**__**  
**__**los recuerdos me envuelven**__**  
**__**la canción que escuche**__**  
**__**una vez en diciembre.**_

Tetra observo su reflejo en un espejo cercano y su lado, había una mujer y un hombre, ambos sonriéndole. (N/A: Lo sé, salió parecido a una escena de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal xDDD)

La chica se alejó del espejo, completamente asustada. Por una extraña razón, viene a su mente un hermoso baile, lleno de música, parejas felices bailando, todo iluminado…y estar rodeada de un calor que nunca creyó sentir.

-Ni-Niko…

_**Me adoraban con fervor**__**  
**__**como extraño sentir amor**__**  
**__**quien gozaba al bailar**__**  
**__**un vals inmemorial.**_

Se acercó al filo de la escalera, y sorprendida vio que habían parejas bailando. Todas muy felices, algunas enamoradas. Dudando, se acercó lentamente hacia la multitud. Las personas al verla, le sonreían y hacían una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Qué es esto?

Sin darse cuenta, llevaba un hermoso vestido de baile de color amarillo pálido, de delicadas mangas semitransparentes y una diadema sobre su largo cabello rubio.

_**Me adoraban con fervor**__**  
**__**como extraño sentir amor**__**  
**__**quien gozaba al bailar**__**  
**__**un vals inmemorial.**_

Miro en dirección al cuadro y una mujer, junto a un hombre salió de la pintura. Ambos le sonrieron y el hombre se acercó a ella. Lucia muy familiar.

-¿Qui-quien es usted?- tartamudeo, el corazón le latía a mil.

-¿No recuerdas a tu propio padre?

-¿Eh? ¿Pa-padre?- ahora estaba temblando, completamente asustada.

El hombre tomo una de sus manos y comenzaron a bailar. La chica apenas podía respirar, pero la idea no le resultaba del todo mal. Se sentía…completa.

_**Lejos fue, tiempo atrás**__**  
**__**poco a poco se pierde**__**  
**__**lo que ame de verdad**__**  
**__**más conservo en mi mente**_

-Yo…

-Tranquila…

Beso su frente con ternura y se alejó de ella. La muchacha alargo una mano, evitando que se fuera.

-¡Espe-

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus cristalinos ojos, un nudo comenzó a asfixiarla. Cayo de rodillas al suelo, lagrimas lo mojaron.

_**La canción que escuche**__**  
**__**una vez en diciembre.**_

-¡OYE!

Levanto la mirada. Arriba de la escalera había un joven rubio, aparentemente enojado. Las personas desaparecieron enseguida, junto a la pareja que salió del cuadro.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?

**Continuara…**

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**Perdonen mucho la demora, tuve muchos exámenes y trabajos. La cosa se calmó un poco pero tengo dos exámenes esta semana y un proyecto :'c**_

_**Bueno, sobre el capítulo…lo escribí escuchando la hermosa canción de Thalia, una vez en diciembre, de verdad me encanta y leí lo escrito escuchando la canción. Le da un toque…mágico x3**_

_**Bueno, gracias por su espera. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado :3**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
